federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2383
This page chronicles posts #10521-10641 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2383. *CP - February, 2383 *CP - April, 2383 Earth Plots First Week Still together as lovers, OBI LOS and BARBARA MUNROE have some fun tome together, discussing Obi’s future as an escort and his fashion sense! Cardassia Plots First Week Needing to spend some more time with DURAS VENIK, OZARA BERN looks him up, but one thing leads to another and they kiss. Unfortunately, SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) is there, seeing them and getting into a bar fight with Duras. CORAT DAMAR then goes to see SEN (ERON) in the brig, trying to calm him down as his more violent mUniverse side comes out. DURAS gets back from the fight, worrying KOHSII VENIK when he is all bloody, but both confess how good the other is to people - Kohsii being so unaware of Duras’ infidelity. DAYIN LETHO-EVEK plans a special b-day surprise for RAYLON EVEK, giving himself and some other sexy goodies as a gift! A few days after the fight, OZARA confronts SEN (ERON) about what he saw. He is furious with her and heartbroken when she mentions starting up their divorce. DURAS is surprised when KOHSII tells him OZARA is upstairs. He speaks with her and realizes Ozara is having a breakdown, shocked that she would want to end it all. He offers to help, bringing Celar to her and getting professional advice. Second Week After an interview, TARYN REMARA is nervous to find out what the results are, but pleased when KOHSII VENIK explains she is hired! fMERIK EVEK (2399) is in 2383 and looks for MINIYA MUNROE. Once he finds her, he speaks with the young girl, but inadvertently scares her. Needing a place to stay, fMERIK EVEK goes to DAYIN LETHO-EVEK’s apartment. He asks to stay, as well as for fake ID’s incase he wishes to stay longer than anticipated. CORAT DAMAR brings SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) some ideas about how to get more involved. He suggests the dilithium shortage and Eron offers to go to the mUniverse and mine it from mBetazed. Third Week Going out for beach cleaning, QUESTA DAMAR takes TOREL DAMAR, KEGEN DAMAR and LANA DAMAR out and about. There the kids get into the usual trouble before Questa goes into labour, giving birth to ANI DAMAR at the hospital (March 15, 2383). OZARA BRIK brings CELAR BERN with her house hunting, wishing to get the toddlers opinion on a new house. Finally finding one they like, Ozara completes the sale of her old one to Legate Damar. fMERIK EVEK (2399) is confronted by QUESTA who had been told about a man’s interest in her daughter. She is surprised to hear his story and more so about his warnings of death, family scandal and grandbabies. Just before leaving to go back to his time, fMERIK talks to DAYIN LETHO-EVEK about his future and how to prevent the ruin of his family. OZARA BRIK seeks out YORKIN KORINAS and offers her resignation as Legate of the 3rd order. Wishing to have a more simple life, she ‘demotes’ herself to head of the 30th instead. Fourth Week At the Indus residence, OZARA BRIK finalizes her divorce and estate with AVARIN INDUS. SIYAL REMARA comes home, seeing the Legate briefly, before Avarin and her plan dinner for the evening. Exploring her new home and area, OZARA runs into JARRAD REMARA who has a summer house near hers. She speaks with him, letting it out of the bag that Siyal is engaged and pregnant. Angered, REMARA goes to AVARIN and demands to know the truth. He is insulted he wasn’t consulted earlier, but the men hash out a dowry of 100 bricks - IF Indus can get Remara closer to Damar. Bajor Plots First Week Coming back to the house, TAHMOH ALMIN and MARIAM ALMIN chat about the up coming baby before he gets romantic in the bubble bath! Stressed out from Cathasachs death, AMITY IOAN opens up to YINTAR IOAN but ends up going into premature labour, giving birth to JENDAYI IOAN (March 02, 2383). KAI CEVDAK-ROSS gets excited when she visits with LOROT ROSS in his office, confessing to him that she is pregnant with a baby boy! CARILL SAVOI is worried about RANJEN UJAL (mOZARA BRIK) as she has left a note that she is going back to the mUniverse. Taking the time, CARILL seeks out KATAL UNA to comfort her over the loss of her husband and offer his help. YINTAR visits with AMITY in the hospital, excited to see their new baby and looking forward to bringing her home. KATAL is out for a walk when she runs into FARAN UNA, unknowing that her husbands symbient is now in him. Faran is curious, only chatting before taking his leave. Second Week Having taken her buzzit for a walk, INDIA NESRIN runs into FARAN UNA, making friends with the newly joined Trill. Third Week Looking for a good time, KATRIONA NEBIRI (KATJE UHISE) hires a new gigolo in town named Lakar, but finds out it is CORBAN MADDIX. They chat for awhile in a bar before going home for an intimate encounter. Later, KATRIONA and MADDIX talk and she reveals her past relations with the Captain. CORBAN gets another call from a woman named Elmira, who gets off with a nude man working in the kitchen. Corban indulges and then offers a little lovin’ of his own. CADENCE MADDIX gets together with CORBAN for dinner, now living with him and liking his new career path, she finds it easier to be open. She asks for all the dirt on his alternate reality plot which he explains. JILLIAN HORTON is transferred under T’POK’s department to work n intelligence. She is excited for the change (and a promotion) but not excited at the Vulcan’s strict ways. Fourth Week Confronted with her indiscretions, AMITY IOAN is surprised when T’POK knows all the details about Yintar’s arrival. She admits to her faults as T’Pok explain she will be monitored, she will have to pay back all earnings from the sale of artefacts and must have 60 days communicaty service. ANNALISE SAVOI hires CORBAN “LAKAR” MADDIX to be an escort for her mother during an entire weekend. Happy with the large job/bounty he agrees. AMITY returns home, furious with YINTAR IOAN . The two get into a huge argument and they both say nasty things to each other before Amity leaves. KATAL and HAYDEN overhear the argument and speak briefly about how good Amity/Yintar are for each other. YINTAR, worried about AMITY when she is an hour late, seeks her out and finds her in the wood. Taking her home, she asks him he stop his relationship with Ashley. The next day, AMITY runs into CARILL SAVOI who is en route to see Katal. He explains he has confirmed the information about Benjamin and only wishes to be there for the boy. Amity has other ideas and warns him not to get to close. T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON have a debriefing when she starts asking more into the Ioan case. He tells her the basics, but offers he does not wish to participate in gossip. KATAL goes out for a run after all the drama, coming across FARAN UNA. The finally confesses to her who he is, shocking her enough that she trips and hurts her ankle. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Hoping to help her friend, ANNALISE SAVOI brings EVA DHOW to JULIAN BASHIR to have her checked out. Julian explains that she just has hormonal imbalances and to have some more intimate encounters with her husband. ALLYSAAN KNIGHT and BRYCE WREN chat about Khoal when the boy has a fit. Bryce suggests that Khoal could benefit from a school on Vulcan and Ally offers to consider it. JULIAN gets back from work where he meets with RAJA TARLICA and they talk about the conversation he had with Vidial. Raja is conflicted again because her parents aren’t thrilled about Bashir and they consider eloping. Third Week Together again, ASHLEY MOSS and YINTAR IOAN have an intimate encounter since he feels like he couldn’t be with Amity due to her recent birth. He shows Ashley the picture of his wife/daughter and she puts it together that Yintar is really THE Hebitian king. EBEN DORR is shocked when he finally gets his appointment with the Orb of the Emissary, only to find out he IS the new corporeal Emissary while Sisko is with the prophets. He tells NARYANNA DORR who thinks it’s a joke, but comes to terms with what this could mean. ASHLEY, in the mean time, seeks out SHAWN to tell him about Yintar/Amity, prompting the Captain to file an official report on the matter. Flashbacks Second Week March, 1st week, 2383 Having promised to take BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA out skating, CARILL SAVOI and his friends son have some fun time talking about the day and their activities - Benny convinced his father isn’t really dead. Third Week February, 1st week, 2383 En route to getting Jillian, CORBAN is questioned by cCADENCE DAINKEN about his honesty, getting the scope on his life in the other universe, as well as the life she could’ve had should she have turned herself in. Once cCADENCE and CORBAN make it to the badlands and the Maquis hide out, they get JILLIAN who has been spilling secrets under coercive happy drugs. A fight ensues but they get away, leaving them to escape the Alternate Universe! #03 March, 2383 #03 March, 2383 #03 March, 2383